Ostatnia brygada/Cz.I/08
Kategoria:Ostatnia brygada VIII Dni Andrzeja Dowmunta przesuwały się pogodnie sznurem barwnych godzin, dzielonych między obie kobiety, z których każda miała dla niego swój odmienny urok. Irena nie pytała go nigdy o nic, nie starała się dowiedzieć o godzinach spędzonych przezeń wówczas, gdy nie byli ze sobą. Z biegiem czasu mogła nabrać przeświadczenia o swej wyłączności w życiu Andrzeja, które ją poza tym nie interesowało tak bardzo, by dla zaspokojenia ciekawości miała zaryzykować utratę tego mężczyzny. Lena o istnieniu Ireny w ogóle nie wiedziała. Jej powrót do zdrowia przyjęty był tak spontaniczną radością Dowmunta, że nic byłoby tu nawet miejsca na jakiekolwiek podejrzenia. Wzruszyła ją również niespodzianka, jaką było nabycie packarda. Podobał się jej bardzo. Podczas pierwszej przejażdżki nie miała odwagi wytłumaczyć Andrzejowi swego dzikiego zachowania się wówczas w jej sypialni. Na jego ostrożne i nienatarczywe pytania odpowiedziała dwiema kroplami łez w bolesnych oczach i błagalnym: „później, innym razem”. „Inny raz” jednak nie nadchodził, a Dowmunt nie chciał być niedelikatnym. W ten sposób wszystko wróciło na dawne tory. Z tą może różnicą, że Andrzej musiał skoncentrować wiele uwagi, by w planie godzin dzielonych między obie kobiety nie zachodziły żadne niedokładności, które mogłyby niepotrzebnie skomplikować jego sytuację i doprowadzić do burzy, lub chociażby do konieczności wykłamywania się, czego nie znosił. U Rzeckich bywał bardzo rzadko. Po prostu nie miał na to czasu. Natomiast musiał złożyć wizytę pani Żabinie. Podczas „fajfu" na Krakowskiem został jej przedstawiony. Była to czterdziestoletnia dama z czarną aksamitką na szyi, mającą za zadanie ukrywanie zwiotczałych fałd skóry. Sposób obejścia, wyniosły i serdeczny zarazem, wspaniale zakonserwowana figura, krótko obcięte, całkiem siwe włosy i twarz pokryta licznymi warstwami kosmetyków ― składały się na całość wyzywającą i przykrą, jak przykra jest powierzchowność każdej kobiety wstydzącej się starzeć. Powiedziała Dowmuntowi, że bardzo się cieszy, że go nareszcie poznała. — Wiele słyszałam o panu od mojej Iry i muszę pana bliżej poznać. Bardzo byłoby mi przyjemnie zobaczyć pana u siebie. Najlepiej zaraz jutro. Dobrze? Próbował się wykręcić, ale Zabina z taką stanowczością zapowiedziała, że czeka go jutro u siebie, że na bezapelacyjność jej tonu nie znalazł odpowiedzi. Nazajutrz w południe, gdy przyszła Irena, przywitał ją wymówką: — Ciekaw jestem, po co wspomniałaś swej matce o mojej egzystencji? — Bo co się stało? — Wczoraj u Rzeckich wprost zażądała ode mnie, bym jej złożył wizytę. Naraziłaś mnie na dwuznaczną sytuację. — Nie rozumiem. — No, przykro jest... Będę rozmawiał z matką córki, z którą, no, łączą mnie tak bliskie stosunki. Nie znoszę fałszywych sytuacji. — Irena wybuchnęła śmiechem. — Wcale nie fałszywa sytuacja! Cóż ty myślisz, że mama nie wie, że jestem twoją kochanką? — Oniemiał. — No, nie rób takiej miny! Cóż w tym dziwnego? — Jak to? Skąd wie? — No, ja jej powiedziałam. Mówimy sobie wszystko. Ona mi opowiadała o swoim gigolo... — Ira! Jak mogłaś! Przecie to cyniczne! Obrzydliwie cyniczne! Matce zwierzać się z takich rzeczy. — Och, nudny jesteś z tym purytanizmem. Czegóż chcesz? Właśnie powinieneś pochwalić takie porozumienie między matką i córką. Chyba lepiej, że mówię o swoich romansach z matką, niż jak inne, z pierwszą lepszą przyjaciółką. — I może opowiadałaś jeszcze i szczegóły! ― wybuchnął. — Nudny jesteś. Zapytaj o to mamę. — Wcale tam nie pójdę! — Jak chcesz. Mnie to nic nie obchodzi, ale skoro obiecałeś... — Świecić oczami, psiakrew! O, kobiety są niemoralne, do gruntu, do szpiku kości niemoralne i cyniczne... Chodził po pokoju zdenerwowany do najwyższego stopnia. Za nim fruwały na zakrętach chwasty sznura od bonżurki. — Mylisz się ― odezwała się Irena ― my nie jesteśmy niemoralne ani cyniczne. Zatrzymał się i obrzucił ją ironicznym spojrzeniem. — Tak ― mówiła z namysłem ― my tylko jesteśmy amoralne, rozumiesz? My w ogóle nie znamy moralności. Nie jesteśmy ani moralne, ani niemoralne. Moralność ― to dla kobiety puste słowo, abstrakcja bez znaczenia. My podlegamy wyłącznie instynktowi płci. Zaś pojęcie moralności stworzyli mężczyźni, czy ja wiem, może dla własnej wygody, może dlatego, że dla nich życie płciowe nie stanowi pełnej treści istnienia? — To jest naginanie prawdy. Dziś kobieta tak samo walczy o byt, jak i mężczyzna, dziś kobieta ma setki zainteresowań, przynajmniej może je mieć. Instynkt płci. Wygodne wyjście, a raczej wykręt. — Nie ― zaprotestowała Irena. ― Nie wykręt. Czy ty sądzisz, że kobieta walcząc o byt myśli o czym innym jak o zdobyciu męża? Czy nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, że na jej psychice ciąży świadomie czy podświadomie potrzeba macierzyństwa? — Cóż o tym ty możesz powiedzieć? ― rzucił z ironią. — Mój drogi. Mówię w ogóle o kobiecie. — O ile się nie mylę, jesteś kobietą? — Skąd wiesz, że nie chcę być matką? — Czy mam odpowiedzieć? — Ach, zrozumiałe, że nie pociąga mnie panieńskie macierzyństwo. Ale mniejsza o to. Twierdzę, że kobieta jest amoralna. Jest, była i będzie. — Zawsze. Jej moralność lub niemoralność nie jest uzależniona od nakazów etyki, lecz od płci. — I to nieprawda. Znam kobiety, których moralność i etykę podziwiałem. — Ależ naturalnie. Na przykład kobieta kochająca męża, czująca doń silny pociąg płciowy, mająca z nim dzieci, wrośnięta w jego milieu, znajdująca pełnię zaspokojenia swej kobiecości przy mężu, taka kobieta jest nazywana kobietą moralną. Nie bierze się tylko pod uwagę faktu, że jej moralność nie jest wynikiem konstrukcji psychicznej. Niech się kilka sprężynek w tym urządzeniu popsuje ― szlus z moralnością. — Słowem, twoim zdaniem, jako istota amoralna, nie może być sądzona z punktu widzenia moralności? — Toteż kobieta nigdy drugiej z takiego punktu widzenia nie sądzi. Na mężczyzn zaś nie ma rady. Oni zbyt precyzyjnie zbudowali kodeks moralności i nigdy nie przeżywają zwątpień na ten temat, gdyż każdy jest niemoralny, a na jego plus trzeba zapisać, że wewnętrznie z pokorą uważa siebie za grzeszny wyjątek. — Naczytałaś się Weiningera i kogo tam jeszcze, i powtarzasz, jak papuga. — A jeżeli tak jest istotnie, cóż z tego? Andrzej był poirytowany całą tą rozmową i nie mógł darować Irenie jej „rozumowanego” cynizmu, który go raził. Nie mógł pojąć, skąd nabyła już nie przekonań, do których się przecie dochodzi drogą osobistych doświadczeń, lecz tej rezolutności, jakiej nie osiągnęłaby, gdyby same przekonania były zwykłą transmisją poglądów przeczytanych. Nie umiał rozwiązać tej zagadki i może właśnie dlatego poszedł jednak z wizytą do pani Żabiny. Przyjęła go z akcentowaną serdecznością. Mały buduar, w którym go przyjęła, w niczym nie zdradzał fatalnej opinii rozwydrzonej amoureuse'y, jaką miała w Warszawie. Był to popielaty pokój, którego ściany pokryte półeczkami dźwigały mnóstwo brązowych i porcelanowych posążków. W kącie pod wysoką lampą siedział ogromny spiżowy Budda, świecąc wielkimi topazami oczu. — Dziwi pana mój Budda? ― zapytała z uśmiechem. ― Wspaniały, prawda? To z Benares. A ten posążek ― to bogini Izis. Autentyk z trzeciego wieku przed Chrystusem. — Interesuje się pani mitologią indyjską? — O, nie tylko indyjską. Ma pan tu na przykład boginię, którą chyba pan zna, z Afryki. Odsłoniła rodzaj małego namiotu ustawionego na etażerce. Wewnątrz, na płycie różowego marmuru, pokrytej kłębowiskiem złotych wężów, półleżała w wyuzdanej pozie pięknie rzeźbiona w kości słoniowej postać kobiety. — Owszem, znam to. Jest to bogini Tanit. — Tak. Fenicka Astarte. To jest też oryginał, tylko odnowiony. Pokazała mu jeszcze kilka posążków indyjskich, chaldejskich i tybetańskich. — Widzi pan, to był początek moich zainteresowań teozoficznych. Od tego się zaczęło. — Więc pani jest teozofką? ― zdziwił się. Jego zdumienie pobudziło ją do zwierzeń. Nie tylko jest teozofką, ale osiągnęła już szereg stopni wtajemniczenia ezoterycznego. Nie znał się na tym zupełnie. Z teozofami wprawdzie stykał się w Algierze, lecz podzielał ogólną opinię nazywającą ich nieszkodliwymi maniakami. Teraz z zaciekawieniem słuchał nieco chaotycznych informacji pani Żabiny o potędze bractwa teozoficznego. Jedno za drugim padały nazwiska różnych wybitnych osobistości, które spotykał w salonach Leny. Z trudem powstrzymywał się od śmiechu. Pani Żabina jednak z całą powagą rozwijała przed nim dalej dogmaty teozoficzne i zakończyła wyrażeniem nadziei, że i jego, Dowmunta, zdoła pozyskać dla „bractwa”. Miał szaloną ochotę zapytać, czy ów gigolo z „Nitouche” też odprawia nabożeństwa, ale w porę ugryzł się w język. — Zmartwieniem moim ― ciągnęła tymczasem Żabina ― jest tylko to, że Iry nie mogę skłonić do zajęcia się teozofią. Taka inteligentna, taka głęboka dziewczyna... Prowadzi tak bezładne życie... Tu zaczęła rozwodzić się obszernie nad zaletami córki i boleć nad jej lekkomyślnością. Ira może byłaby inna, gdyby nie utrata gniazda rodzinnego, porzuconego przez jej ojca, tego starego rozpustnika. Przy tym nieustanne trudności materialne, a dziecko wychowało się w zbytku. — O tak ― westchnęła. ― Ira powinna na swej drodze spotkać mężczyznę o silnej woli, który by umiał ocenić jej niezwykły umysł i potrafił ujarzmić jej bogatą naturę. Jestem przeświadczona, że prawdziwy mężczyzna, wziąwszy za żonę taką dziewczynę jak Ira, bez trudu zrobiłby z niej najwierniejszą przyjaciółkę i najidealniejszą wspólniczkę życia. Był w prawdziwym kłopocie i milczał. — Zwłaszcza ― dorzuciła Żabina ― jeżeliby odpowiadali sobie fizycznie. Nastała pauza nad wyraz dla Andrzeja żenująca. Cóż miał powiedzieć? Przecie byłoby nonsensem udawać niezorientowanie w intencji tej przemowy wobec matki, dającej mu do zrozumienia, że wie o jego stosunku z córką, wie tak dokładnie. Z drugiej strony zdawał sobie sprawę, że musi ze względu tak na swój przyszły spokój, jak i na uczciwość stanowiska ― kwestię przeciąć. — Hm ― chrząknął ― o ile znam pannę Irenę, wydaje mi się trafnym zdanie szanownej pani. Istotnie sądzę, że wśród wielu znajomych spotka człowieka, którego uszczęśliwi swym sercem i ręką. Zresztą panna Irena jest tak młoda, że pozna na pewno jeszcze wielu godnych jej ręki. Będąc zaś dojrzałą, lepszy uczyni wybór. Powiedział to z takim chłodem, że pani Żabinie nie wypadało już powrócić do tematu, który poza tym ― jak skonstatowała w myśli ― niestety, był bezprzedmiotowy. Tym niemniej nie okazała niezadowolenia, a odprowadzając Andrzeja do przedpokoju z niespodziewanym rozczuleniem powiedziała: — Niech pan będzie dobry dla Irenki. Siadając do samochodu z pasją zatrzasnął drzwiczki. Do wściekłości doprowadziła go narzucająca się niedyskrecja tej baby. Klął w duszy i matkę, i córkę, i siebie za swą słabą wolę, która dopuściła do romansu. Polowanie na męża! I to w takich okolicznościach! Ohyda! Wprawdzie nie przypuszczał, by Ira brała udział w tym polowaniu, a może nawet o nim nie wiedziała, jednakże miał do niej żal. Z ulgą pomyślał o Lenie i o wieczorze, który z nią spędzi. Obie wypełniały mu dzień ― bez reszty. Pracę zaniedbał zupełnie, zgłaszających się interesantów wyprawiał, naznaczając dalekie terminy. Coraz częściej po przyjęciach u Leny, czy też po teatrze spędzał „resztę wieczoru” w nocnych dancingach i wracał nad ranem do domu... Wówczas przy akompaniamencie „katzenjammeru” odradzał się w nim wyrzut sumienia. Miał przecie pracować, tworzyć, organizować, a tymczasem próżnuje i puszcza pieniądze. Gdy jednak ustępował „katzenjammer”, mijały i skrupuły. Musi przecie trochę użyć życia. Należy mu się wypoczynek po ciężkiej, dziesięcioletniej harówce na Czarnym Lądzie. W nocnych knajpach spotykał często redaktora Trylskiego, wyrażającego swe myśli tytułami artykułów, spotykał grubego Osmanowicza i wiecznie pijanego komandora Brzechwę, rozpędzającego w przystępie fantazji murzyńską, czy też żydowską orkiestrę i grającego na puzonie wśród brzęku orderów na miedzianej blasze. Majora Krupskiego nie widział więcej. Natomiast znalazł w dziennikach wiadomość o jego aresztowaniu za jakieś bardzo poważne nadużycia. Wiadomości takie i podobne, w ogóle masami, znajdował w prasie. Z tą pomału się obznajmiał w godzinach wolnych, tj. między kąpielą a przyjściem Iry. Zaczął się też orientować w stosunkach politycznych. Początkowo niezrozumiałe dlań poglądy stronnictw znał już dokładnie. Śmieszące go kiedyś nazwy, a raczej przezwiska, dawane przez jedne ugrupowania drugim, zaczęły nabierać wewnętrznego sensu. Z powagą teraz słuchał klasyfikacji ludzi według „brygad”, co go tak pierwej bawiło w wywodach redaktora Trylskiego. Była pierwsza i druga brygada, potem szły czwarta, piąta itd., wcale nie wojskowe. Dzienniki opozycyjne używały nazw tych „brygad” dla określenia ugrupowań czepiających się posiadającej władzę pierwszej brygady. O ile mógł się orientować, im wyższy był numer „brygady”, tym większą otaczano ją pogardą wśród przeciwników, a lekceważeniem wśród protektorów. Trylski zaliczał komandora Brzechwę do pierwszej, Kulcza do czwartej, a siebie do piątej brygady. Brzechwa jednak upierał się, by witać go zawsze protekcyjnym: ― Czołem dziesiątej brygadzie! Nie uważając Dowmunta za przeciwnika politycznego, obaj prowadzili przy nim rozmowy, wprawiające go w osłupienie. Dowiedział się, że Trylski pobiera stałe subsydium i dorywcze „bonifikacje” za poszczególne kampanie prasowe. Z nazwisk, które padały przy tym, dowiadywał się, że często jeden minister opłaca kampanię przeciw drugiemu. Tego jeszcze nie mógł pojąć i nawet niektóre skandale, o jakich dowiadywał się w piątki u Kulczów, skandale z protekcjami, dymisjami i subsydiami dla różnych osób i przedsiębiorstw, nie mogły go wyprowadzić z chaosu, w którym się z takim trudem orientował. Jako stałego gościa i przyjaciela Kulczów, uważano go w tym środowisku za swego człowieka i może właśnie dlatego zdarzenia naświetlane bez osłonek wieczorem, przeczytane zaś w dziennikach porannych w ozdóbce górnych frazesów i haseł coraz bardziej uwydatniały przed nim szarzyznę i błotko polityki. Z rozmów z Migielskini, z którym widywał się od czasu do czasu, dowiadywał się tajemnic ukrytych w białych plamach, jakimi były upstrzone po konfiskatach pisma opozycyjne. Wpadły mu także do rąk wydawnictwa nielegalne, zawierające potworne zarzuty pod adresem wszystkich „brygad”. Nie wierzył im, gdyż trudno było wierzyć, by miały się dziać bezkarnie zbrodnie, popełniane rzekomo przez różne wybitne osobistości, z którymi tak często widywał się nie w ciemnych przecie zaułkach, lecz w jasno oświetlonych salonach prezesostwa Kulczów czy w luksusowych dancingach. Nie wierzył, gdyż widział co dzień normalny ruch na ulicach, mundury sprawnej policji i karnych oddziałów wojska, gdyż co dzień, według rozkładu, przychodziły i odchodziły pociągi, odbywały się rozprawy sądowe, wychodziły dzienniki ustaw, urzędowały władze bezpieczeństwa. — Przecie l'ordre regne à Varsovie! W tym właśnie czasie namiętnie dyskutowano w dziennikach sprawę ponownego odroczenia sesji sejmu. I tu właśnie po raz pierwszy wpadło Dowmuntowi w oczy nazwisko ― Żegoty. Czyżby to on? Niemożliwe chyba! Michał? Wyraźnie pod czarno zadrukowaną szpaltą artykułu przeczytał podpis: „M. Żegota ― Poseł na Sejm”. Artykuł był pisany mocnymi, lapidarnymi okresami, tak żywo przypominającymi studenckie rewolucyjne mowy Michała. Tu jednak autor ostro występował przeciw sejmowładztwu i biczował bezlitosnym szyderstwem tych, „którzy tak niedawno ośmielali się decydować o losach państwa, ciemnych kmiotków, co ledwie umieli się podpisać”... Nie wyglądało to na ludowca i socjalistę. Andrzej jednak wyszukał numer telefonu redakcji i dowiedział się, że autorem artykułu jest poseł Michał Żegota. — A gdzie poseł Żegota mieszka? Nie mogą mi panowie udzielić informacji? W Warszawie zatrzymuje się zawsze w hotelu „Polonia”, lecz teraz jest na wsi, u siebie, gdzieś na Wołyniu. Adresu, niestety, nie znamy. Ale znajdzie pan w „Informatorze Politycznym”. Istotnie, znalazł, ale tylko adres hotelu. Natomiast parowierszowa wzmianka niezbicie potwierdziła nadzieję. „Michał Żegota, urodzony w roku 1893 w Lidzie, studia prawnicze w Dorpacie, poseł do obecnego i poprzedniego sejmu”. Radość Andrzeja nie miała granic. Odnalezienie najserdeczniejszego przyjaciela z lat młodzieńczych wprawiło go w taki humor, iż Irę, która właśnie nadeszła, porwał na ręce, usadowił na ramieniu i w podskokach obnosił po wszystkich pokojach. Zaraz przy niej napisał kartkę, zawiadamiającą Michała o swym powrocie do kraju. „Ściskam cię, kochana Małpo, i przyłaź do mnie albo dzwoń natychmiast po przyjeździe”. Wbrew ustalonemu zwyczajowi niepokazywania się razem na mieście, wpakował Irę do packarda i zabrał na spacer. Po drodze zostawił list wraz z dużym napiwkiem u portiera „Polonii”. Przez cały dzień nie opuszczał go humor, wieczorem zaś, gdy opowiedział Lenie o odnalezieniu przyjaciela i usłyszał od niej, że „to tęga głowa i jeden z czołowych polityków, kilkakrotny kandydat do teki ministerialnej” ― nie mógł znaleźć słów na wyrażenie radości. ― A to szelma! Tak się wybił! Ho, ho! Dorpat nie daje sobie w kaszę dmuchać! Zasypywał Lenę opowiadaniami o Żegocie, o sobie i o innych dorpatczykach. Ona zaś namiętnie lubiła słuchać jego opowiadań, pełnych nieoczekiwanych zwrotów i plastycznych skrótów. Dowmunt przez kilka dni wypytywał wszystkich o Michała, zbierał masami informacje i plotki, telefonował po kilka razy dziennie do „Polonii" z zapytaniem, czy poseł Żegota nie przyjechał. W końcu dowiedział się od pułkownika Staszkiewicza, że sejm zostanie zwołany za miesiąc lub najdalej za półtora i wówczas Żegota na pewno przyjedzie do Warszawy. Tymczasem tryb życia nie uległ zmianie. Wszystko układało się w codzienne szufladki przyzwyczajenia, gładko, bez trosk i zmartwień. Jedynym urozmaiceniem bywały sprzeczki z Irą, kończące się dysputami, których nie lubił. Do samej Iry przyzwyczaił się jednak bardzo i byłby w szczerym kłopocie, gdyby mu kazano wybierać między nią a Leną. Tak mijały dni, aż do owego ranka, kiedy pękła bomba.